


On Nights Like This

by Bakufun1



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, zacharias loves his partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakufun1/pseuds/Bakufun1
Summary: Sometimes, on nights like this, Zacharias feels like he belongs.





	On Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pawnshophearttradingup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawnshophearttradingup/gifts).



> pawnshophearttradingup suggested to write this polyship so! this! Enjoy and review + kudo or whatever!

To find himself here, nestled between two people he cherishes, is nothing short of amazing. After all Zacharias had done to trouble Alfonse and Kiran, he never expected some kind of forgiveness from them, let alone the boundless love those two were always eager to share with them.

And yet, Alfonse clings to Zacharias’ arm in his sleep, and Kiran had sprawled themselves across the bed and his chest. His position won’t allow him to properly look at either of their faces, (not that the blanket Kiran managed to cover their head with would help,) but the sound of gentle breathing reassures him that sleep found his partners well. A small crack of moonlight reaches across the ceiling, an indicator that he takes as it being early enough in the morning for the moon to start setting.

What had he done to deserve such wonderful people? How could either of them find room in their hearts to love a selfish man like him?

Alfonse sighs into his neck, and Zacharias decides to remind himself that his partners had faith in him. They trusted him enough to share a bed with, to share their private feelings and memories.

Moments pass, and he still finds himself unable to sleep. Right when he’s about to give up hope for rest, Kiran seems to awaken, the weight of their head lifting and they move an arm to pat around the bed for something. They seem to find it under a pillow and bring it under the blanket their head is still under, then a light illuminates itself through the fabric with a whispered “Fuck, it’s bright” from Kiran. The light dims slightly, and Zacharias can only presume they’re looking at the object they call a “phone.”

 

“What are you doing?” Zacharias whispers, quiet enough that he won’t waken Alfonse.

“Checking the time,” comes the muffled reply. 

“Right, your device can do that. What is the time, then?”

“3:02 AM. Funny, I used to always go to bed later than now.”

Zacharias tilted his head towards the lump of blanket that was Kiran. “The Order’s schedule must have been jarring for you.”

“Yep,” the light of their device went out and he felt their head on his chest again, “it still is. I’m a night owl. How does Alfonse do it?”

Alfonse suddenly cut in, still clearly barely awake. “Exercising makes me tired at night. And usually people aren’t having conversations beside me.”

“Sorry,” said both Kiran and Zacharias, encouraging quiet laughter from the two of them. Alfonse mumbled something incoherent after, already drifting back off to sleep.

“I think he means good night. So… Good night,” said Kiran.

“Good night Kiran, Alfonse,” Zacharias smiled.

 

He sighs as if to expel the worried thoughts, and tried to focus on the feeling he had right now. 

The feeling of love and trust. The feeling that he belonged here with Kiran and Alfonse. His mind finally at ease, Zacharias started to drift off too, surrounded by the two whom he loved.


End file.
